


My black and white love story

by True_Wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Wolf/pseuds/True_Wolf
Summary: Au- black and white before you meet your soulmate.





	My black and white love story

How would you feel waking up everyday to a world in black and white. Not knowing the true beauty of a sunset or the colour of your own mothers eyes. Imagine having the fate of you ever seeing colour rely on you meeting your soulmate.

Everymorning Scott wakes up to the same routine. His mother mellisa calling for hima and him begrudgingly getting out of bed and staring out of the window looking at the flowers which look stunning in black and white. The only good thing about being in black and white is the sun hardly blinds you. Hardly.

Walking down the stairs in a "I put the HOT in pyscHOTic" T-shirt his nostrils are filled with the delicious, mouthwatering smell of bacon and fried eggs. Shoving the last bit of his food down his throat and chugging down a glass of orange juice he hears Roscoe's horn being pressed in the star wars theme tune. Walking outside and turning to wave at his mother he notices Stiles' sad sunkendown face and immediently knew why.  
Stiles could see colour and he loved it and loved explaining it to Scott. Key word: Could.  
Stiles' soulmate Derek died so now its back tp black and white forever and today was the anniversary of his Derek's death.

Walking into school he meets up with Theo, Liam and Brett first. Brett with a new fling and Theo and Liam the schools most popular couple.  
Then he meets up With Malia ( the only other one that hasnt met her soulmate), Lydia and jackson.  
Deciding it was going to be a typical Monday morning was not the best idea.

 

In 2nd perio Scott felt something on his arm and saw a beautiful flower design starting to appear on his skin. Staring in awe he wonders how this could happen and started feeling tingly and warm inside.

Tuesday wasnt as good. Half way through lunch his arm broke and he had a black eye mysteriously and his screams are still echoing through the hall of Beacon Hills high.

In his home he was explaining everything to Stiles. How it felt, the flower and how it disappeared within two hours. As he finished off the last sylable he heard a tiny "Oh god." Coming from behind him and the source was his mother.

He doesnt know how he got in the living room or what was being said now, all he could think was that the arm and eye was because of his soulmate and his aoulmate was hurt and in pain.

In school he explained everything to his friends and sat quietly as they took their time processing the story. Mason and Corey (the schools sweethearts) were here today and Corey looked up with an accomplished look on his face "Why dont you write on your arm to see if they are ok? " he said sounding proud.  
"Tried they didnt answer!" He answered and the proudness fading away off of Coreys face.  
"Well duh!" Brett stated "If he broke his arm and it was his writing arm he cant write and if it wasnt he cant write through a cast youll have to wait a couple of weeks." He finished and Scott shook his head, nodding and agreeing with that plan.

Waiting to talk to his soulmate was worse than waiting for Christmas as a child but finally when the patterns started again he almost (but most definetly) squealed like a girl.

Him and his soulmate talked for hours ( and they were running out of body parts to write on). He knew about how his soulmate was not only getting bullied at school but abused at home too. His birthday, favourite food and animal and all the things you would know about your best friend.

Whats your name ? He askwd nervous of the result.  
Isaac. Isaac Lahey, you? He replied fastly  
Scott McCall. Where do you live Isaac? He wrote even more nervous and anxious than before.  
Beacon Hills Isaac answered again.  
Beacon Hills. The same name on the sign outside of his own home...

**Author's Note:**

> Might write part 2 don't know


End file.
